


Is It Easier to Hate or to Start Over?

by VivienneWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frigga (Marvel) - Freeform, Late Night Rambling, Late Night Writing, Prompt Fic, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneWrites/pseuds/VivienneWrites
Summary: A late night writing that I didn't really have a plan for. Saw the prompt “Don’t leave me now, I can’t bare it. We can go back to hating each other if it makes it easier, just don’t leave me.” and wanted to do something with it.
Relationships: Loki/Female Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Is It Easier to Hate or to Start Over?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry because I know I struggle with writing in present tense, so it switches between past and present tense a lot. I don't really know if this fic makes any sense, but I felt like writing and didn't really have a plan. Kind of just went for it. I hope you like it. Comments/Feedback is more than welcome.

Loki didn’t care much for others. He liked his time studying in his mother’s library while Thor and his friends trained in the fields. He enjoyed taking long walks alone or with his mother in her garden while Odin and Thor challenged each other to drinking contests. He preferred eating alone in his chambers and escaping to the balcony during banquets Odin would host to mingle with allies and other important political figures of Asgard. Loki did not have the same drive for female company as his brawny brother did, often heading to his chambers early while Thor showed off to the attending women.  
So when Frigga arrived to their morning garden stroll with a new handmaiden trailing behind her, Loki didn’t bother to acknowledge you. He was less than pleased to hear your quiet footsteps trailing a bit behind them, but if you were there, his mother must have some need for you. However, as time passed, Loki became rather irritated that his mother began to teach you as she had him. He began to hate seeing you in his section of his mother’s library, reading books on magic as if you had a right to be there. He would glare at you if you looked up as he approached, delighting in the way you would quickly scamper out of his sight.

After a year of watching his mother treat you as if you were more important than just being her handmaiden, Loki started to play pranks on you. He would summon illusions of snakes to frighten you when he found you idling in the garden. He would summon the book out of your hands when he decided he no longer wanted to tolerate your presence in the library, stacking the books next to him if you dared to grab another instead of leave. He would sneer at you practicing magic on the balconies, disrupting your casts. He would embarrass you at banquets, treating you like an attendant instead of a guest. 

When Frigga finally announced you as her apprentice in training, he became malicious. He would trip you if he spotted you wandering the halls alone. He would interrupt your spells, even if you were simply trying to help the servants clean. He smirked when you began to avoid him at all costs, savoring the return of his privacy and his mother’s attention without you around. He didn’t appreciate the disapproving look Frigga would give him when they saw you bolt at the sight of him, but he would tolerate it for the return of his peace.

Loki didn’t realize how much he had enjoyed your quiet presence until you weren’t there anymore. He began to be more irritable when he couldn’t find you. You had learned his schedule so well that you were always out of his way now. You had thought that was what he wanted. He had thought that was what he wanted. He had never spoken to you in the year and a half you had been there. You assumed he hated you for being in his space and having Frigga’s favor. You had practiced your magic so well that you could sense his presence as he neared, making it easier for you to avoid him. You would never admit it, but it upset you to avoid him. You had learned a lot being in his presence, mostly through observation but also from picking up tricks from his and Frigga’s conversations.   
You would refuse to acknowledge this, especially when Frigga tried to coax an answer out of you, but you had developed an admiration for Loki. His intelligence, his elegance, and even his mischief had made more of an impression on you than Thor’s strength and flirtations. Thor had figured out you weren’t attracted to him, but that didn’t stop him from playfully flirting with you. 

Frigga insisted you attend the next banquet, ordering her handmaidens to make you a gown worthy of such an event. You had tried to refuse at first, knowing you wouldn’t be able to hide from Loki very well at a party, but she wasn’t accepting no as an answer. She invited you as her personal guest, a gesture that would be rude to refuse.

A week later has you walking through the great dining hall’s double doors in a floor length, emerald gown with silver and black detailing. Frigga introduces you to many people before you finally break away from her, heading off to mingle with some of the guests you already knew. You tried to stay on high alert, looking for Loki so you could stay away from him, but you were distracted by snacks and drinks and Thor approaching you. 

Thor dragged you to the dancefloor for a dance, twirling and dipping you as he flirted and laughed with you. He helped you relax as he gossiped about some of the people attending, distracting you just enough that you don’t notice Loki seething across the room, eyes burning into Thor’s hand holding yours. 

At the end of the song, Thor offers you his arm, escorting you outside to the balcony. “I assume you would enjoy the quiet, fresh air out here after my mother so proudly showed you off.” Thor laughed, placing a friendly kiss on the back of your hand as you giggled.

“It is much appreciated, although I hope none of the ladies in there decide I am a target for being your dance partner.” You say, waving him off as he returns inside. You heave a sigh, stretching out your shoulders before leaning against the railing on the balcony. You look around for anyone to notice you, then decide to teleport yourself down into the garden, escaping the party.   
You remove your heels, leaving them next to one of the stone benches before wandering off into the garden. The evening breeze feels heavenly against your skin, the soft rustling of the bushes a welcome change to the chatter of the party. Humming softly to yourself, you relax completely, feeling at home amongst the blooming flowers.

“Emerald suits you, although I prefer gold to silver.” You almost shriek, flinching harshly at the sudden voice next to you. You inhale sharply, but hold in your scream as Loki raises a dark eyebrow at you. “For someone who has done so well at hiding from me, I certainly didn’t expect to catch you by surprise.” He tilts his head, watching as you duck yours, dropping your eyes to the ground between you. 

“Forgive me, Prince Loki, I assumed I was alone in the garden. I am so-”

“No need to apologize”, Loki interjects “I was hoping to find you.” You frown, shifting your weight back and forth uncomfortably. Loki studies you for a moment before offering you his arm “Walk with me.” Noticing it was more of a command than a request, you loop your arm through his, allowing him to lead you through the garden. He doesn’t say much else, contemplating how to convey his apology to you. Instead, after a while, he says “Mother will be looking for us. We should head back to the party for one last dance.”

You nod, gasping softly as you find yourself on the balcony once more, heels on and Loki grinning beside you. He takes your hand and leads you inside, casting an illusion to make the silver detailing on your dress appear gold, matching his own outfit. He pulls you close as the song starts, taking your breath away as he effortlessly leads you through the dance. Afterwards, he leaves you to say goodbye to some of the guests. In this time, you down a few drinks, attempting to soothe your fried nerves. 

By the time everyone has left, you are a little more drunk than you’d care to admit. Loki appears beside you to take your arm again, deciding to escort you to your room. You’re giddiness is hard to hide as you and Loki talk and giggle the entire walk back. When he stops in front of your door, you hesitate. He lets go of you and takes a step back, bidding you goodnight. 

Before you could stop yourself, you spin to face him, gently pleading “Please, stay the night. Don’t leave me now. You can go back to hating me in the morning if it’s easier, and I’ll go back to avoiding you like the plague, but I’ve greatly enjoyed your company tonight and I don’t want to lose this feeling yet.” Loki looks startled by your admission, but nods, stepping into your room behind you. Loki simply magics you both into sleepwear, looking mildly concerned as he sits on your bed. 

“May I admit something to you?” He asks quietly, watching you carefully release your pinned hair and remove your accessories. Nervous your voice would give away your fear, you nod, watching him stand and approach you in the mirror. He unclasps your necklace, laying it down and turning you to face him. “I sincerely apologize for how I have treated you this year. I know this may be hard to believe, but I don’t hate you. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. You see, I was jealous that my mother was showing you favor, especially when she started allowing you into her library.” He brushes a strand of hair behind your ear, caressing your jaw briefly “I am sorry for how brash I acted towards you. I hope that maybe we can start over, give myself a chance to repair what damage I have caused in the time we have known each other?"

You smile timidly “I would like that. It will take some time for me to relax around you, but I am relieved to know you don’t hate me.” The two of you crawl into bed, spending hours talking and relearning each other before passing out cuddled up together.


End file.
